Esclavos del sexo
by Michelle Z
Summary: Diez años como esclavo sexual en un burdel turco Jasper, le ha llegado la hora de casarse, hasta que conoce a Alice y todo en lo que puede pensar es en tenerla debajo de su duro cuerpo, suplicándole que la saboree y la acaricie. Rating M/ Subiendo de nuevo mis historias por cambio de cuenta FF
1. Chapter 1

Esclavos del sexo

Adaptación

ARGUMENTO: Satisfacción sexual… Diez años como esclavo sexual en un burdel turco han hecho que Lord Jasper Masen tenga un insaciable apetito sexual. Ahora, le ha llegado la hora de casarse, pero encontrar a una mujer que pueda satisfacer sus lujuriosos deseos le supone un auténtico desafío... hasta que conoce a Alice y todo en lo que puede pensar es en tenerla debajo de su duro cuerpo, suplicándole que la saboree y la acaricie.

Sensual seducción… Alice Brandon sabe que debería escandalizarse y asombrarse por los atrevidos avances de Lord Masen, pero en lugar de eso está secretamente excitada por ese hombre sensual y seductor. Debajo de su calma y finas maneras, yace una licenciosa mujer que anhela las íntimas caricias de un hombre, y está deseando ser educada en el arte de la sensualidad, para dar y recibir placer y sucumbir a un descabellado deseo que no conoce límites.

Bueno como lo dice es una adaptación, la ame y la sigo amando desde el primer día que la leí, por razones tontas y a la vez egoístas como también fuera de mi control estaré pasando todas mis historias a esta cuenta, tanto viejas historias como nuevas…

Gracias por leerme


	2. Chapter 2

Esclavos del sexo

Adaptación

ARGUMENTO: Satisfacción sexual… Diez años como esclavo sexual en un burdel turco han hecho que Lord Jasper Masen tenga un insaciable apetito sexual. Ahora, le ha llegado la hora de casarse, pero encontrar a una mujer que pueda satisfacer sus lujuriosos deseos le supone un auténtico desafío... hasta que conoce a Alice y todo en lo que puede pensar es en tenerla debajo de su duro cuerpo, suplicándole que la saboree y la acaricie.

Sensual seducción… Alice Brandon sabe que debería escandalizarse y asombrarse por los atrevidos avances de Lord Masen, pero en lugar de eso está secretamente excitada por ese hombre sensual y seductor. Debajo de su calma y finas maneras, yace una licenciosa mujer que anhela las íntimas caricias de un hombre, y está deseando ser educada en el arte de la sensualidad, para dar y recibir placer y sucumbir a un descabellado deseo que no conoce límites.

Bueno como lo dice es una adaptación, la ame y la sigo amando desde el primer día que la leí, por razones tontas y a la vez egoístas como también fuera de mi control estaré pasando todas mis historias a esta cuenta, tanto viejas historias como nuevas…

Gracias por leerme

CAPITULO 01

Southampton, Inglaterra 1815 Alice presionó los dedos contra su boca para evitar gritar al ver al hombre y a la mujer que se retorcían juntos en las sábanas enredadas. Los muslos rollizos de Daisy rodeaban las caderas del hombre que empujaba sin descanso dentro de ella. El ritmo violento de los empujones hacía chirriar el armazón de hierro de la cama mientras Daisy gemía y gritaba su nombre. Alice supo que debía alejarse de la puerta entreabierta; sin embargo no podía quitar la mirada de la actividad frenética de la cama. Sentía escozor en la piel y el corazón le latía con fuerza contra los pechos. Cuando Daisy gritó y se retorció como si estuviera su friendo un ataque, un pequeño sonido escapó de los labios de Alice. Para su horror, el hombre que estaba sobre Daisy se incorporó como si hubiera oído algo. Giró la cabeza y sus ojos miraron fijamente los de ella. Alice se dio la vuelta y se marchó, ajustó el mantón alrededor de sus hombros y se fue dan do traspiés por el pasillo. Acababa de apoyar la mano sobre la puerta del descansillo cuando unos pasos detrás de ella la hicieron detenerse.

-¿Lo habéis disfrutado? La voz alegre de lord Jasper Masen interrumpió la retirada apresurada de Alice. De mala gana, se volvió para desafiado. Él se acercaba mientras introducía la camisa blanca dentro de sus pantalones desabrochados. La chaqueta, el chaleco y el pañuelo de cuello colgaban de su brazo. Un débil brillo de sudor le cubría la piel morena, testimonio del reciente esfuerzo. Alice se irguió por completo.

-No hubo ninguna cuestión de placer, milord. Solo confirmaba mis sospechas de que no es un compañero adecuado para mi hermana menor. Ahora lord Jasper se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Alice mirara fijamente sus ojos violáceos. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto. Su cuerpo era tan grácil como una escultura griega, y se movía como un bailarín agraciado. Aunque desconfiaba de él, ansiaba alargar la mano y acariciarle el carnoso labio inferior solo para comprobar que era real. Su cabello era de un intenso marrón castaño, sujetado hacia atrás con una cinta de seda negra. Era un estilo pasado de moda, pero le quedaba bien. Él arqueó una ceja. Cada movimiento que hacía era tan refinado que ella sospechaba que practicaba cada uno de ellos frente al espejo hasta perfeccionarlos. El cuello abierto de la camisa dejaba ver la mitad de una moneda de color bronce ensartada en un cordón de cuero que seducía en el espesor del vello de su pecho.

-Los hombres tienen... necesidades, señorita Brandon. Estoy seguro de que vuestra hermana es consciente de eso. Mientras él se acercaba más, Alice intentaba respirar de manera superficial. Su perfume a cítricos estaba acentuado por otro olor más poderoso e inaprensible que suponía se debía al sexo. Nunca había imaginado que hacer el amor tuviera un olor particular. Siempre había creído que la procreación era una cuestión tranquila y pacífica en la privacidad de una cama matrimonial, no la cópula primitiva, bulliciosa y exuberante que acababa de presenciar.

-Mi hermana es una dama, lord Masen. ¿Qué sabrá ella sobre los deseos masculinos? -Lo suficiente para saber que un hombre busca herederos y obediencia de su esposa, y placer de su amante. Sintió una ráfaga de ira en nombre de su hermana. -Quizá se merezca más. Personalmente, no se me ocurre nada peor que estar atrapada en un matrimonio como ese. Sus extraordinarios ojos chispeaban con interés mientras parecía advertir su ropa de dormir y sus pies descalzos por primera vez. Alice retrocedió con cautela hacia la puerta. Él movió el cuerpo para obstruirle la salida. -¿Es esa la razón por la que frecuentáis el ala de los criados en plena noche? ¿Habéis decidido arriesgar todo por el amor de un hombre común? Alice se sonrojó y se sujetó con fuerza la mantilla contra los pechos. -He venido a comprobar si lo que me había dicho mi criada era verdad. -¡Vaya! -Volvió a echar una ojeada al pasillo - ¿Daisy es vuestra criada? -Le hizo una reverencia elegante

–Considéreme verdaderamente comprometido. ¿Qué pensáis hacer? ¿Insistir en que contraiga matrimonio con ella? ¿Ir a contárselo a vuestro padre? Le lanzó una mirada de odio. ¿Cómo podría decirle a su padre que el hombre al que consideraba un protegido era un libertino licencioso? Y por otra parte estaba la cuestión de la inmensa riqueza de lord Masen. Las empresas de transporte marítimo de su padre no habían ido bien en los últimos años. Se relamió. La mirada interesada de él siguió el movimiento de su lengua. -Mi padre tiene muy buen concepto de vos. Estaba encantado cuando os ofrecisteis para contraer matrimonio con una de sus hijas. Apoyó el hombro contra la pared y la observó, con la expresión seria. -Le debo mi vida a vuestro padre. Contraería matrimonio con las tres si estuviera permitido en este país.

-Afortunadamente para vos, no lo está -le espetó Alice. El rostro de él continuaba con la expresión perezosa y burlona a la que ella había llegado a temer - En cuanto a mi propósito, pensé en apelar a lo mejor de vos. Quería pediros que no deshonréis a mi hermana teniendo una amante después de la boda y que permanezcáis fiel a vuestros votos. La miró fijo por un largo rato y, luego, comenzó a reír. -¿Esperáis que permanezca fiel a vuestra hermana para siempre? -Sus ojos se oscurecieron para dejar ver un vestigio de acero-. ¿A cambió de qué? -No le diré a mi padre nada sobre vuestro comportamiento deshonroso de esta noche. Se decepcionaría mucho de vos. Su sonrisa desapareció. Se acercó tanto que sus botas rozaron los dedos descalzos de Alice.

-Eso es chantaje. Y no tendréis ni la más remota manera de saber si cumplo con mi palabra o no. Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triunfante. -¿Entonces no cumplís con vuestras promesas? ¿Sois un hombre sin honor? Él le colocó los dedos debajo de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza de una sacudida para mirarla a los ojos. A ella le resultaba difícil respirar mientras observaba sus extraordinarios ojos. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que debajo de su exquisita apariencia había una terrible voluntad férrea? -Puedo aseguraras que cumplo con mis promesas. Alice encontró su voz: -Charlotte solo tiene diecisiete años. Sabe poco sobre el mundo y solo intento protegerla. Le soltó la barbilla y deslizó los dedos por el costado de su cuello hasta llegar al hombro. Para alivio de ella, su aire de violencia contenida desapareció. -¿Por qué vuestros padres no os pusieron a vos delante para contraer matrimonio conmigo? Sois la mayor, ¿no es verdad? Miró de manera intencionada su mano, que aún des cansaba sobre su hombro.

-Tengo veintiséis. Tuve mi oportunidad para conseguir un esposo, estuve una temporada en Londres y no logré sacar partido de ella. Enrolló un mechón de su cabello negro en el dedo. Ella se estremeció. Su expresión embelesada se intensificaba. - Charlotte es la más hermosa y obediente de mis hermanas. Merece una oportunidad de convertirse en la esposa de un hombre rico. Su suave risa la asustó y su cálido aliento sopló en su cuello. -¿Como yo, queréis decir? Alice lo miró a los ojos con atrevimiento. -Sí, aunque... -Arrugó el entrecejo, distraída por su cercanía - Emily podría ser mejor pareja para vos; se impresiona más por la riqueza y la posición social que Charlotte. -Vos poseéis algo que no tiene ninguna de vuestras hermanas. Alice se mordió el labio. -No necesitáis recordármelo. En apariencia, soy impulsiva y demasiado directa para el gusto de la mayoría de los hombres. Le dio un ligero tirón a su mechón de cabello.

-No para todos los hombres. He tenido fama de elogiar a las mujeres con empuje y determinación. Ella levantó la vista y se enfrentó a sus ojos. Algo urgente chispeaba en ellos. Luchaba contra el deseo de inclinarse más cerca y rozar su mejilla contra su pecho musculoso. -Creo que seré mucho mejor tía solterona que esposa. Al menos, podré ser yo misma. Su sonrisa holgazana era tan íntima como una caricia. -Pero, ¿qué hay de los placeres de la cama matrimonial? ¿No os arrepentiríais de no probarlos? Ella suspiró como con desprecio. -Si lo que acabo de ver es un ejemplo de esos place res, quizá esté bien sin ellos. Los dedos de él le tensaron el cabello. -¿No disfrutasteis de ver cómo follaba con vuestra criada? Alice lo miró boquiabierta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Extendió el dedo índice y con suavidad, le cerró la boca. -No solo sois una mojigata, señorita Brandon, sino también una mentirosa. El calor le inundó las mejillas. Alice deseaba cruzar los brazos por encima de sus pechos. Tembló cuando él retrocedió un paso y la observó con atención.

-Vuestra piel está sonrojada, y puedo ver vuestros pezones a través del camisón. Si deslizo mi mano entre vuestras piernas apuesto que estáis húmeda y preparada para mí. Los dedos de Alice se movían con nerviosismo en un impulso instintivo de darle una bofetada a su gentil rostro. Esperó que una ráfaga de ira alimentara su valor, pero no su cedió nada. Solo una extraña sensación de espera, de tensión, de necesidad -como si su cuerpo supiera algo que su mente aún no había comprendido-. Permitió que la observara, tentada de tomar su mano y presionarla contra su pecho. De algún modo sabía que aliviaría el dolor latente que le inundaba los sentidos. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, alargó la mano y rodeó el capullo apretado de su pezón. Alice cerró los ojos mientras una punzada de necesidad se disparaba directa mente hacia su útero.

-Alice... La voz baja de él rompió el hechizo. Ella se cubrió con la mantilla y retrocedió. Apenas pudo abrir la puerta de un tirón y corrió. La risa de él la perseguía por el hueco de la escalera. Jasper quedó mirando detrás de Alice Brandon mientras su polla se engrosaba y crecía contra los calzones desabrochados. Distraído, se arregló y pensó en su reacción hacia él. Necesitaba un hombre dentro de ella se diera cuenta o no. Tal vez debería reconsiderar su plan de contraer matrimonio con la joven y obediente Charlotte. Su sonrisa desapareció al seguir a Alice escaleras abajo. John Brandon tenía un vínculo especial con su hija mayor. Conociendo la historia sórdida de Jasper, ¿permitiría John que contrajera matrimonio con su hija preferida? Para comenzar, era interesante que no se la hubiera ofrecido como posible prometida. Bajó un tramo de las escaleras y regresó por el largo pasillo oscuro hasta su habitación. No había rastros de Alice.

Jasper contempló su cama vacía e imaginó a Alice recostada desnuda en el centro, con su largo cabello negro desparramado sobre las almohadas y los brazos bien extendidos para recibido. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras su polla latía por la necesidad. Para acallar los fantasmas de su pasado, necesitaba sentar cabeza con una mujer convencional que le brindara hijos y que le dejara hacer lo que quisiera. Antes de dejar la ciudad, había pasado una velada ruidosa con sus amigos y su actual amante e hicieron una lista con las cualidades que un hombre necesitaba de una esposa de sociedad. Sin lugar a dudas, una de sus hermanas sería una mejor elección. Sospechaba que Alice sería un desafío. La curiosidad natural de Alice provocaba sus sentidos. Había deseado abrir los labios y tomar su boca para probar cómo sabía. Había olvidado lo erótico que podía ser un primer beso, se había movido en un territorio más interesante desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su inocencia y sensualidad subyacentes merecían ser exploradas. ¿No era eso lo que él realmente anhelaba? Se quitó la ropa y la dejó caer al suelo. El escaso fuego se había extinguido y el frío lo invadía todo a través de las ventanas mal cerradas y la puerta. Al menos tenía unos días de gracia antes de tener que tomar una decisión. No esperaban que John Brandon regresara con su familia hasta el viernes por la noche. Jasper se metió en la cama. Su breve encuentro interrumpido con la entusiasta Daisy había hecho poco por satisfacer su deseo. Jasper intentaba ignorar el olor desagradable de las sábanas húmedas y mohosas mientras cerraba su puño alrededor de su erección y se mas turbaba hasta llegar al clímax. Imaginar que era Alice quien lo tocaba lo hizo acabar con rapidez. No permitió que su imagen destruyera el incremento sensual de anticipación sexual que ardía a través de su cuerpo excitado. Imaginaba su rostro asustado mientras lo observaba follar a Daisy. ¿Había deseado tocado ella misma? La idea lo hacía estremecerse. Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras llegaba a la eyaculación. Cerró los ojos y una visión del rostro ardiente de Alice inundó sus sentidos. El último pensamiento que tuvo mientras el sueño lo llamaba fue sobre ella acabando debajo de él mientras llevaba su liberación a lo profundo de su interior una y otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Esclavos del sexo

Adaptación

ARGUMENTO: Satisfacción sexual… Diez años como esclavo sexual en un burdel turco han hecho que Lord Jasper Masen tenga un insaciable apetito sexual. Ahora, le ha llegado la hora de casarse, pero encontrar a una mujer que pueda satisfacer sus lujuriosos deseos le supone un auténtico desafío... hasta que conoce a Alice y todo en lo que puede pensar es en tenerla debajo de su duro cuerpo, suplicándole que la saboree y la acaricie.

Sensual seducción… Alice Brandon sabe que debería escandalizarse y asombrarse por los atrevidos avances de Lord Masen, pero en lugar de eso está secretamente excitada por ese hombre sensual y seductor. Debajo de su calma y finas maneras, yace una licenciosa mujer que anhela las íntimas caricias de un hombre, y está deseando ser educada en el arte de la sensualidad, para dar y recibir placer y sucumbir a un descabellado deseo que no conoce límites.

Bueno como lo dice es una adaptación, la ame y la sigo amando desde el primer día que la leí, por razones tontas y a la vez egoístas como también fuera de mi control estaré pasando todas mis historias a esta cuenta, tanto viejas historias como nuevas…

Gracias por leerme

 **Capitulo 02**

Alice miró por encima del hombro cuando la risita aniñada de Charlotte se oyó otra vez. Lo que fuera que había dicho lord Masen sin duda fue muy gracioso. Resistió el deseo de arrugar el entrecejo ante la pareja absorta. Le había pedido que le prestara más atención a Charlotte y no tenía derecho a sentirse decepcionada porque él había hecho caso a sus palabras. En verdad, debería sentirse encantada. Con la sombrilla, le asestó un golpe violento a un ranúnculo que había en la hierba y lo desmochó.

Daisy, su criada, había estado exultante de alegría por la habilidad de lord Masen en la cama. Al parecer, era el mejor amante que Daisy había tenido. Continuaba hablando una y otra vez del tamaño de su polla y de lo que podía hacer con esta con precisión hasta que Alice le pidió que dejara de hacerla.

Sin duda, un verdadero caballero le haría el amor a una mujer con más delicadeza y cortesía. Lord Masen le recordaba a un pirata fanfarrón; incluso su piel estaba bronceada como la de un plebeyo. Y la manera en la que había estado en celo con Daisy... Ignoró la sutil punzada de deseo que experimentaba en la parte inferior del estómago cada vez que se imaginaba aquella cópula grosera.

Suspiraba al calcular la distancia hasta las ruinas del castillo medieval que se encontraba en la cima de la colina, sobre ellos. Su madre había arreglado la salida con la esperanza de fomentar la relación entre Charlotte y lord Masen. Para sorpresa de Alice, su plan parecía haber funcionado. Se levantó el dobladillo de la falda de percal verde oliva y se puso en camino hacia el último tramo de la colina. Alguien le tocó el codo, se volvió y encontró a lord Masen a su lado.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Brandon. ¿Estáis disfrutando de la vista? Alice lo honró con una sonrisa fría, consciente del calor de los dedos enguantados sobre su piel desnuda.

-Buenas tardes, milord. La vista era encantadora hasta que vos la ocultasteis. Por favor, buscad a cualquier otra dama que sea menos capaz para ayudar a subir la colina.

Los dedos se ajustaron en su brazo.

-Pero quisiera caminar con vos. Anoche me dejasteis en medio de un dilema.

Le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

-Me alegra que hayáis reconsiderado vuestras alternativas y de haber podido orientaros.

Se veía cortésmente confundido, entonces esbozó una sonrisa lenta que decía a gritos: peligro.

-No hablo de vuestro breve sermón de moral sino de algo mucho más importante que me tuvo desvelado. -Bajó la mirada hacia sus calzones - Y despierto la mayor parte de la noche.

Alice mantenía la mirada sobre la amarilla hierba irregular delante de ella. ¿Creía que era tan ingenua como para pedirle que se explicara?

-Sois demasiado modesta, querida mía. ¿No os agradaría saber a qué me refiero?

Alice contaba cada paso tortuoso e intentaba controlar su respiración entrecortada. Su humor ardía sin llamas mientras la cuesta se hacía más empinada.

-No.

-Pensaba en vuestros pechos. -Echó una ojeada a su perfil desviado - Para ser aún más preciso, pasé varias horas preguntándome de qué color serían vuestros pezones. Los pezones de algunas mujeres son iguales al color de sus labios, otros son una sorpresa. Vuestros labios son de un rosado profundo. ¿Vuestros pezones son del mismo tono?

Para su enfado, sus pezones se endurecieron en dos capullos apretados como si disfrutaran que se discutiera sobre ellos. Ella continuaba avanzando con esfuerzo por la colina. Se negaba a continuar con una conversación tan insultante. Un deseo de darle un empujón en el pecho a su compañero y observarlo rodar con alegría por la colina amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

Lord Masen reía en voz baja mientras llegaban al cerco exterior de rocas desalineadas.

-¿Os habéis quedado muda, mi querida señorita Brandon? Parece muy impropio de vos. Quizá quedasteis sin aliento después de nuestro empinado ascenso. Ella retrocedió y colocó la punta de su sombrilla en el centro de su pecho. Resistió sus alegres ojos violeta, un desafío en su mirada. Antes de que pudiera aplicar cualquier tipo de fuerza efectiva, lord Masen levantó la mano y le quitó la sombrilla de un tirón.

-Ah, no, no lo haréis.

Privada de su arma, Alice gritó al resbalar y caer hacia delante. La cogió en sus brazos y, a propósito, llevó su sonrojo contra su pecho. La fuerza del apretón de sus músculos la sorprendió. El corazón de él latía con fuerza contra las mejillas mientras luchaba por incorporarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Alice?

La pregunta preocupada de Charlotte hizo que Alice se liberara de una sacudida. La sonrisa triunfante de lord Masen desapareció al volverse para hablar con su hermana. -Está todo bien, señorita Charlotte. Vuestra querida hermana se sintió indispuesta a causa de sus esfuerzos. -Le hizo una reverencia a Alice, una demostración de preocupación y se puso la mano sobre el pecho - Solo me alegra haber podido ayudar a una hermosa damisela en apuros.

Alice enderezó su sombrero.

-Vos, señor, no sois ningún caballero -siseó tan pronto como su hermana se volvió.

Su ceja se elevó en un lento arco.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera. Y si elegís desafiarme, no esperéis que os trate como a una dama.

Viró sobre sus talones y pateó el montículo herboso de la defensa del patio en ruinas para encontrar mejor compañía.

Era la segunda vez que lord Masen la vencía en una pelea. ¿Debía ignorado por el lapso de su visita y esperar que tomara la decisión correcta acerca de Charlotte o continuar con su intento de influir sobre él? No podía decidirse.

Lo miró de soslayo y descubrió que aún la miraba, con los ojos fijos en sus pechos. Demonio de hombre. En todo lo que podía pensar era en él copulando con Daisy. Él le guiñó un ojo. Alice resistió el deseo de abotonarse la pelliza.

Un denso calor vibraba en su vientre y la perturbaba de una manera que no llegaba a comprender. Una parte de ella, la parte salvaje y peligrosa que intentaba reprimir, se sentía atraída hacia él; el resto deseaba volver corriendo a su aburrida vida y esconderse.

Con toda la determinación que podía reunir, comenzó a hablar con su hermana Emily.

Alice le concedió una sonrisa a su compañero de cena al levantarse de la mesa ante la señal de su madre. Sir Rodney Foster era un hombre divertido y listo. La trataba como a una mujer inteligente. Era una pena que estuviera casado.

Contuvo un bostezo mientras su madre conducía a las damas hacia la sala de estar. Las cortinas de grueso terciopelo rojo ocultaban la luz natural y creaban sombras en la recargada sala llena de muebles.

El té las esperaba junto con la posibilidad de un pequeño concierto de música y un montón de cotilleo. Alice a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería estar con los hombres y discutir cuestiones de real importancia con una copa de aporto. Al madurar, había comenzado a comprender por qué los hombres evitaban venir a ver a las damas hasta que estuvieran aturdidas.

A veces se sentía tan atrapada que deseaba salir de la sala de estar mal ventilada y no

regresar nunca. A menudo soñaba que su madre y sus hermanas la vigilaban de cerca, con sus rostros llenos de amor mientras la asfixiaban poco a poco debajo de una pila creciente de enaguas. A pesar de sus considerables habilidades, había comenzado a comprender que sus elecciones se habían reducido a la soltería o al matrimonio.

Echó una mirada al otro lado, hacia Charlotte. Su hermana había aparecido en su cuarto otra vez la noche anterior, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Charlotte aseguraba que lord Masen la asustaba y que la hacía sentir estúpida. De no ser por las objeciones de su madre, Alice sabía que Charlotte ya estaría casada con su novio de la niñez, el coadjutor de la comarca, en lugar de perseguir a un hombre de la elevada posición social de lord Masen.

Charlotte esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Alice sintió una oleada familiar de afecto exasperado. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que no a su madre y en cambio hacer lo que quisiera? Sin duda lord Masen no querría una esposa a la que hubieran obligado a contraer matrimonio con él.

Después de una hora de aburrimiento insufrible, Alice aún se alegraba de ver que lord Masen entraba a la sala de estar. Vestía una simple chaqueta azul y calzones blancos que se pegaban a sus muslos musculosos. Llevaba el grueso cabello oscuro sujetado en la nuca con una estrecha cinta negra.

¿Cuánto medía de largo exactamente su cabello? Los dedos de Alice se movían con nerviosismo por desatar la cinta y tocar sus exuberantes mechones; lo imaginaba desatado, rizado sobre esos anchos hombros. Juntó las manos en su regazo y bajó la vista hacia ellas mientras lord Masen se acercaba más.

-¿Os traigo una taza de té, señorita Brandon?

Alice levantó la mirada, lo cual le dio una vista perfecta del abultado paño frontal de los pantalones ajustados de lord Masen y de su plano abdomen por encima.

-No, gracias, milord.

Continuaba observándola.

-Os sienta bien ese vestido, señorita Brandon. Con su fuerte colorido, habéis acertado al evitar los colores claros que a menudo prefieren las jovencitas debutantes.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su vestido de color rojo y de repente se sintió desnuda.

-No soy una jovencita debutante, pero gracias, mi lord. No me había dado cuenta de que también sois un experto en moda.

Sin pedir permiso, se sentó a su lado.

-Cuando habéis ayudado a tantas mujeres como lo he hecho yo a quitarse la ropa y volver a vestirse, formáis algunos criterios.

Alice abrió el abanico de un golpe. Debía dejar de provocado. Cada vez que lo intentaba, él vencía sus esfuerzos con la habilidad de un estafador de naipes profesional. El sonido de un arpa que afinaba la salvó de la necesidad de responder.

Para su pesar, lord Masen continuó sentado a su lado mientras varias jóvenes tocaban con variado éxito el clavicémbalo y el arpa. Estiró las piernas y su largo muslo tocó el de ella. No había lugar para alejarse, por lo que sufrió la proximidad en silencio.

Alice aplaudió la interpretación sumisa aunque aburrida de Charlotte y miró a su madre. Sin duda, era hora de terminar con la horrible velada. Lord Masen le tomó la mano cuando ella intentó ponerse de pie.

-Señorita Brandon, ¿tocaréis para nosotros? ¡Qué encantador! -Entrelazó su brazo en el de ella y la llevó inexorablemente hacia el clavicémbalo. La madre de Alice arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

Revisó las partituras y colocó una hoja doble frente a ella. -Si no estáis segura de las notas, señorita Brandon, continuaré cantando e intentaré disimularlo.

Su madre volvió a sentarse. Una sonrisa falsa se clavó en sus labios. Alice comenzó a tocar y de inmediato se perdió en la música. Para su alegría, lord Masen tenía una encantadora voz de barítono que armonizaba bien con su contralto grave.

Un puñado de aplausos la trajo de vuelta al presente y se dio cuenta de que lord Masen le sonreía. Bueno, no exactamente a ella -su mirada había caído hasta el escotado corsé con borde de encaje de su vestido.

-¡Maldición! -Murmuró él-, ¿Rosa o rojo? Aún no estoy seguro...

Alice intentó ponerse de pie, pero él le acercó otra partitura.

-Tocad esto para mí. Estoy seguro de que está al alcance de vuestras aptitudes.

Ella echó una mirada al concierto de Mozart y comenzó a tocar. La tormenta de aplausos que acogieron su interpretación hizo que se sonrojara y se puso de pie deprisa. Evitó la mirada de su madre mientras recogía las partituras. Los invitados que parloteaban se retiraban de la sala de estar, dejándola a solas con lord Masen.

Él le quitó la pila de partituras y las amontonó sobre la mesa.

-Tocáis como un ángel. ¿Por qué vuestra madre lo desaprueba?

Alice bajó la tapa del clavicémbalo y sopló las velas. -Porque cree que toco demasiado bien, y eso no es propio de las damas.

-Es una estúpida. Con vuestro talento, podríais tocar profesionalmente.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa cautelosa, consciente de que eran las últimas personas en la sala.

-Las damas no hacen eso. Me sentí bastante desilusionada cuando mi madre me dijo que no podía continuar con mis estudios en el exterior. Incluso aunque se lo rogué a mi padre, se negó a estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Colocó la mano de ella en su manga y la guio hasta las puertas dobles que daban al vestíbulo.

-Imagino que os sentisteis más que un poco desilusionada. Quizá hicisteis saber vuestro descontento durante semanas y sacasteis a vuestro padre de quicio. Me parecéis un poco consentida. Alice rio para disimular su enfado.

-En verdad no recuerdo cómo me sentí, milord. Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo. -Intentaba soltar su brazo mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Antes de lo que pudo imaginar, la pilló detrás de la puerta. La apretó contra la pared; su cuerpo cubría el de ella por completo.

Evitó gritar mientras la miraba fijamente, con sus vibrantes ojos llenos de calor. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo ágil y fuerte presionaba con firmeza contra el suyo. Su boca acariciaba sus labios, y su lengua buscaba entrar. La besó lentamente hasta que ella se descubrió besándolo. Cuando él se apartó, Alice abrió la boca para hablar.

-Shhh. -Rozó su dedo Índice sobre su carnoso labio inferior y continuó el movimiento bajando por el cuello. Ella tragó con fuerza cuando el dedo llegó a descansar sobre el corsé fruncido.

Cerró los ojos mientras él hurgaba por debajo de la seda cálida y dejaba al descubierto la punta de su pecho. La ráfaga de aire frío sobre su piel caliente se sintió como hielo sobre el fuego. El dedo rodeó el capullo apretado de su pezón, y ella se estremeció.

-Vaya... rosado profundo. Como frambuesas con crema. -Su murmullo aprobatorio hizo que ella quisiera tocarlo, rogarle que la tocara. En el pasillo detrás de ellos podía oír que su madre intercambiaba cumplidos con uno de los invita dos que se marchaba. Él se inclinó más cerca, y ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse mirando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Él ahuecó la mano en su pecho por encima del canesú, obligando a su redondez a salir del corsé, y le lamió el pezón al descubierto. Alice se mordió con fuerza el labio. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que algo tan pequeño podría brindar tanto placer? Lo hizo otra vez, con más fuerza, y luego succionó el pezón dentro de su boca.

De manera instintiva, Alice arqueaba la espalda e intentaba darle más. Mantenía las manos con los puños cerrados a los lados en un intento desesperado por no cogerlo de la cabeza y sostenerlo allí para siempre. Sus dientes la rozaron y no pudo contener un gimoteo de pura necesidad. No era correcto, pero se sentía muy bien. Desde el momento en que lo había visto con Daisy lo había deseado de ese modo.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente, bajó hasta el otro lado del corsé para dejar al descubierto su otro pecho.

-Consentida y posiblemente desvergonzada. Si fue seis mía, os sentaría sobre mi regazo todas las mañanas. Tocaría y succionaría vuestros pechos hasta que me rogarais que me detuviera, hasta que quedaran hinchados y sensibles por la necesidad.

Volvió a atormentada hasta que pareció que iría a estallar. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su respiración era entrecortada.

Observó sus pezones tensos.

-Imaginad cómo se sentirían contra el encaje de vuestro vestido y el corsé. Todo el día, cada vez que respirarais, recordaríais mi boca sobre vos. -Deslizó la rodilla entre sus piernas y presionó contra la seda de su vestido – Para cuando llegue a vuestra cama, estaréis desesperada por mí, para que termine lo que he comenzado. Estaréis rogándome que os colme con mi polla.

Alice se olvidó de su madre y de los criados. Apenas podía recordar su propio nombre. Con descaro, se frotaba contra la firme presión de la rodilla de lord Masen metida entre sus muslos. De alguna manera parecía aliviar el dolor que había crecido allí desde que lo había pillado con Daisy. En cambio, al moverse crecía otra sensación más frenética. Su cuerpo estaba suspendido al borde de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

Lord Masen apretó los pezones entre sus dedos. -Si me mirarais así, señorita Brandon, tendría que visitaros durante el día y follaros sobre la mesa del comedor. ¿Os agradaría eso? ¿Quisierais que mi polla colmara cada centímetro de vos?

Su ordinariez despreocupada la hacía mirar fijamente su rostro. ¿La estaba castigando por interferir en su noviazgo con su hermana? Encajó sus caderas contra las suyas, y ella se olvidó de toda su familia. Su cuerpo se calentaba con su tacto, le dolían los pezones por sus atenciones, deseaba brincar dentro de su ropa y lamerle la piel.

Llevó la mano de ella hasta su entrepierna. -¿Podéis sentir lo que provocáis en mí?

La gruesa vara de su erección se movía debajo de su mano. Deseaba desabotonar sus pantalones, deseaba que dejara de atormentarla y le diera lo que fuera que necesitaba. Él extendió la mano sobre sus nalgas y la levantó hasta que su cuerpo encajó en el suyo. Su boca volvió a tomar la suya. Luego se detuvo de manera abrupta.

Alice lo apartó de un empujón y se apresuró a subirse el corsé. Había olvidado por completo que estaba previsto que al día siguiente lord Masen fuera propuesto a su hermana. ¿Cómo pudo haberse comportado de manera tan desvergonzada? Era el prometido de su hermana. ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura si en verdad le gustaba!

-Mi padre regresará esta noche. ¿Pensáis informarle de vuestra decisión entonces?

Lord Masen la ayudó a arreglarse el corsé. Sus nudillos rozaban constantemente su piel sensible.

-¿Mi decisión?

Teniendo en cuenta su estado agitado, Alice estaba sorprendida de sentirse tan calmada. Respiró hondo, con tranquilidad. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón sobre la fricción deliciosa de su piel excitada contra la tela de su vestido.

-Sobre contraer matrimonio con Charlotte. Estoy segura de que estará encantado.

Él retrocedió y le ofreció el brazo mientras salían de detrás de la puerta.

-En cuanto a eso, señorita Brandon, aún no me he decidido sobre la señorita Charlotte.

Una voz conocida y seca se oía desde el vestíbulo y sobresaltó a Alice.

-Estoy contenta de oír eso, lord Masen, porque de ser así, parece que estáis mostrando interés en la hermana equivocada.

Ella corrió para abrazar a su padre, quien esperaba al pie de las escaleras en el vestíbulo desierto. Se veía cansado y su recibimiento parecía perturbado. Alice resistió la tentación de tocarse las mejillas sonrojadas y revisar su corsé.

¿Sabría su padre lo que habían estado haciendo lord Masen y ella?

-Señor, me alegra volver a veros. -Lord Masen se adelantó a zancadas y le ofreció la mano al padre de Alice.

-Jasper, mi muchacho, ven a mi estudio y comparte una copa de brandy conmigo. -Se volvió hacia Alice - Ve a la cama, querida. Y un consejo: intenta evitar estar a solas con hombres jóvenes hasta que estés casada adecuadamente.

Alice le sonrió a su padre y le besó en la mejilla. La comprendía mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía su madre. Le hizo una reverencia a lord Masen, quien le respondió de la misma manera. Lo último que vio de ellos fue que su padre cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su estudio.

Jasper tomó la copa de brandy de manos de John Brandon y la meció en sus manos. Gracias a Dios que había oído que el carruaje se acercaba, o lo hubiera descubierto haciendo algo demasiado íntimo con su hija mayor. No se podía negar que Alice agitaba su sangre. Bajó la mirada, esperaba que John no hubiera visto el grado de su excitación al acercarse a él en el vestíbulo.

Esperó hasta que John tomó la silla frente a él. Su viejo amigo se veía cansado y consumido. Su alguna vez abundante cabello se estaba haciendo más fino, sus ojos estaban hundidos.

Jasper levantó la copa hacia su anfitrión.

-Gracias por invitarme a tu casa.

John hizo una mueca como si el brandy estuviera echado a perder.

-¿Sabes por qué te he llamado aquí?

Jasper escondió su dolor debajo de otra sonrisa.

John nunca antes lo había invitado a conocer a su familia. Lo consideraba demasiado peligroso.

-Por supuesto. Deseas que contraiga matrimonio con una de tus hijas. Preferentemente la menor, según recuerdo. –Te ha ido bien, Jasper. Tus negocios navieros prosperan.

-Con la ayuda de Emmett.

John vació su copa de brandy.

-Deberías librarte de Emmett Hale, muchacho. No ayuda en nada a tu reputación.

Jasper volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez el esfuerzo fue mayor. Era una vieja discusión, una de la que se había hartado de lidiar.

-Tengo con Emmett la misma deuda de gratitud que contigo. Sin él no habría sobrevivido. -Imágenes del lujoso burdel repugnante del que Emmett y él habían escapado amenazaban con inundar su mente. Con la facilidad de su extensa práctica, las hizo a un lado.

-No te he ofrecido a Alice como novia, aunque parece que te agrada. -John dudaba - Alice es excepcional, pese a que temo que desea demasiado del mundo.

-¿Porque es una mujer? -Lo irritaba oír que John menospreciara a su hija. No era de sorprender que Alice se sintiera ahogada. Ante la necesidad de hacer algo, Jasper se levantó y sirvió más brandy en ambas copas.

John asintió con la cabeza.

-Hubiera sido un buen muchacho. ¡Toda esa inteligencia y empuje desperdiciados en una mujer! Admito que soy culpable de su falta de docilidad; de niña le he permitido mucha libertad, la alenté a que siguiera sus estudios de música y aritmética. -Bebió de la copa - Mi esposa insiste en que he provocado que Alice se sintiera descontenta y poco dispuesta a comportarse como una verdadera jovencita.

-A mí me pareció que era muy femenina.

-Alice requerirá de un trato cuidadoso. La veo casada con un hombre mucho mayor que desee tolerar sus excentricidades.

Jasper inspiró.

-¿Entonces yo soy demasiado joven y repulsivo para ella? ¿O temes que mi pasado interesante manche su inocencia y la empeore?

John se estremeció y evitó la mirada de Jasper. -Eres un buen hombre, Jasper, pero...

-Después de lo que sabes de mí, no deseas que contraiga matrimonio con tu hija preferida. -Jasper se puso de pie con rapidez – Bueno, lamento informarte que ella es la única que me interesa. Si no puedo tenerla, te pagaré mi deuda de otra manera.

Dejó el estudio antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. El brandy ardía perforando su estómago. John Brandon los había rescatado a él y a Emmett de una vida de esclavitud erótica en un lejano país bárbaro. En su honor, John nunca le había revelado a nadie dónde había encontrado exactamente a los dos jóvenes ingleses.

Haber sido esclavo siete años era suficiente para que la gente considerara a Jasper un bicho raro. Habían pasado doce años desde su rescate y aún se sentía tan mal y vulnerable como a sus dieciocho años.

Era evidente que el hombre al que había admirado más de una década no lo consideraba adecuado para contraer matrimonio con su hija preferida. Sabía exactamente lo desesperada que debía ser la situación financiera de John si al menos había pensado que sería adecuado para las otras muchachas. El hombre ni siquiera había disimulado su repugnancia ante la idea de que Jasper tocara a una de sus preciosas niñas, aunque, había que reconocer, lo había intentado.

Jasper aflojó el nudo de su pañuelo de cuello. ¡Dios!

Deseaba un baño, pero era demasiado tarde para molestar a los criados. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y pensó en ensillar el caballo y desaparecer en la noche para siempre.

Se volvió, caminó de vuelta por la cocina desierta y salió al jardín trasero. Buscó en el bolsillo un cigarro y lo encendió.

¿Debería abandonar el lugar? El olor empalagoso de la madreselva invadía sus orificios nasales y desentonaba con el olor a brandy y humo de cigarro de su aliento. Siempre había odiado las fragancias fuertes. Le hacían recordar a los exuberantes cuerpos perfumados de los clientes a los que servía, con gusto y con desgana.

A lo lejos, el mar que tocaba la orilla agitaba sus sentidos alterados. Se alejó con brusquedad de la larga pared de ladrillos que bordeaba el jardín. ¿Podría alguna vez ignorar los rumores y las insinuaciones sobre su vida con Emmett en el bur del turco?

Durante un corto lapso de tiempo después de que John Brandon los rescatara, Emmett y él se convirtieron en personajes reacios. La liberación de los dos jóvenes ingleses tras años de cautiverio había fascinado a la nación. Para su enfado, los periódicos aún consideraban necesario aludir a su escandaloso pasado siempre que mencionaban su éxito comercial. Gracias a Dios que no sabían la historia completa, de lo contrario, Emmett y él serían considerados parias sociales.

Después de terminar el cigarro, se volvió hacia la casa solariega de piedra que se desmoronaba. Quizá John tenía razón, Alice se merecía un esposo mejor. Imaginaba su figura esbelta en su vestido rosado, su cabello negro trenzado en lo alto de su cabeza con una diadema brillante. Había sentido su frustración, su deseo de ser libre, y a propósito le había ofrecido una manera de aliviar algo de esa tensión.

Su respuesta deseosa ante su tacto lo había excitado. Incluso ahora, una oleada de lujuria vibraba en él. Ella no tenía la experiencia sexual como para darse cuenta de cuánto lo atraía.

Quizá fuera mejor.

Una sola vela de sebo iluminaba la sombría grandiosidad de su alcoba. Jasper fue a zancadas hasta la ventana y corrió las finas cortinas de brocado. Una mariposa nocturna voló de la tela, atraída por la luz de la vela parpadeante. Por el estado destartalado en el que se encontraba la casa, era evidente que John necesitaba dinero. La familia carecía de los criados suficientes, y había notado que Alice y sus hermanas usaban vestidos pasados de moda y bien zurcidos.

También estaba convencido de que Charlotte no deseaba contraer matrimonio con él en absoluto. ¿La obligaría su madre, tan autoritaria, a considerarlo?

Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Era posible que John corriera peligro de perderlo todo? De ser así, su deseo de proteger a Alice de Jasper podría costarle caro.

Jasper atrapó a la mariposa nocturna entre sus dedos y apretó con fuerza. Maldición, dejaría un cheque de su banco para ayudar a John a superar sus deudas. También intentaría olvidar su ridícula idea de ser capaz de mantener un matrimonio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esclavos del sexo**

Dedicado a Sarah Nobili y mi otra lectora anónima.

 **Capítulo 3**

Tan pronto como volvió a aparecer en la planta baja después del desayuno, el padre llamó a Alice a su estudio. El aire ansioso de su madre y la ausencia de lord Masen en la mesa del desayuno la habían puesto nerviosa. ¿Su padre lo habría echado luego de presenciar el abrazo más que ocasional de la noche anterior? Alisó la falda de su mejor vestido de día en muselina azul y se pasó la mano por el cabello trenzado. Cuando su padre le ofreció entrar, esperaba ver a lord Masen, pero no estaba allí. Su sonrisa desapareció. ¿Se había marchado sin decir adiós? Su madre entró detrás de ella a la sala y cerró la puerta. Ella saludó con la cabeza a su padre, pero él no le respondió.

-Siéntate, Alice, hay algo que queremos hablar contigo. Después de una mirada de desconfianza hacia su madre, Alice se sentó.

-Lord Masen ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Miró fijo a su padre. No estaba segura de haberle oído correctamente. ¿Por qué se veía tan serio, y por qué su madre parecía triunfante?

-Por supuesto, rechacé su ofrecimiento. Creo que es un marido mucho más apropiado para Emily o Charlotte. « ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía con ella?» Su corazón latía a un ritmo tembloroso.

-¿Y lord Masen estuvo de acuerdo con tu decisión? -tenía que preguntar. No sabía si sentirse ofendida por su ofrecimiento o encantada de que la hubiera elegido antes que a sus hermanas. Al menos Charlotte estaría contenta.

-No -murmuró su padre - Rehusó ese honor. Alice casi se levanta de la silla.

-¿Entonces supongo que se marchará?

-Por desgracia, querida, la situación no es tan simple. -Su padre se frotó los ojos y se puso las gafas.

\- Tu madre me ha recordado muy bien que tengo poca elección en esta cuestión. Alice le echó una mirada a su madre.

-Lo que intenta decir tu padre, querida, es que necesita dinero desesperadamente. No puede permitir que lord Masen se marche. Alice no tenía que preguntarle a su padre si eso era correcto; podía ver la veracidad de lo dicho en su rostro angustiado. Observó que sus manos apretadas comenzaron a temblar. ¿Jasper la deseaba? Una mezcla de alegría y agitación corría por sus venas. Le pedían que asegurara la supervivencia financiera de su padre contrayendo matrimonio con un hombre que la intrigaba y la excitaba. El calor inundaba sus sentidos, incluso aunque intentaba parecer seria y tranquila. Al fin tenía la oportunidad de experimentar la vida más allá del sofocante mundo que definía su madre.

-La familia de lord Masen tiene muchas influencias -la madre de Alice aún hablaba - Tiene vínculos con la nobleza rusa y la británica. Su madre en verdad era una princesa auténtica. ¡Imagínate! Estarías a punto de recibir una posición muy elevada en la sociedad. Espero que no olvides a tus hermanas cuando estés en posición de ayudarlas a que se casen bien... Alice se puso de pie con rapidez.

-Por supuesto que contraeré matrimonio con él, padre. Lo considero mi deber. Deseaba reír mientras su cuerpo se regocijaba con la mera idea de acostarse con Jasper con regularidad. Durante su corta pero excitante visita, la había obligado a verse como una mujer que necesitaba que un hombre la tocara. Los hombros de su padre cayeron y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Quizá quieras ir a buscar a lord Masen y contarle tu decisión. Creo que está desayunando en su alcoba. En los pasillos desiertos, Alice se levantó las faldas y giró con rapidez hasta sentirse mareada. Cuando recuperó algo de compostura, se dirigió a las escaleras. Delante de la puerta de la alcoba de lord Masen, dudó. Nunca antes había entrado a la habitación de un hombre. No era del todo correcto. ¿Por qué su padre la había enviado allí arriba sola? Era como si se sintiera demasiado avergonzado para enfrentarse a lord Masen él mismo. ¿Su matrimonio no debería ser una ocasión de alegría? Le dio un golpecito a la puerta y la abrió. Lord Masen estaba sentado sobre un lado de la cama poniéndose unas altas botas de piel negra. Tenía el chaleco azul aún desabotonado y el pañuelo de cuello desatado. Sus manos se curvaron en puños. Cuando la vio, se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita Brandon.

-Lord Masen. Alice entró al cuarto. La luz del sol estampaba la alfombra descolorida y hacía que las motas de polvo danzaran. No parecía precisamente contento de verla. Bajo la luz brillante de la mañana se veía más viejo, más inflexible y menos sensible. La duda inundaba su alegre seguridad. ¿Cómo podía sacar el tema? Abrió la boca para hablar. Él le dio la espalda y caminó a zancadas hacia el espejo para atar su pañuelo de cuello. Ella observaba sus hábiles de dos ensamblar las dobleces intrincadas y los nudos y sujetarlos con un alfiler con un diamante. Encontró su mirada en el espejo y la mantuvo.

-Señorita Brandon, si vuestro padre os envía aquí para pedirme dinero, podéis decidle... –

¡Señor, no lo ha hecho! -Alice lo interrumpió. De repente le fue imperativo expresar su opinión - Me envió a aceptar vuestra propuesta de matrimonio. Sus dedos quedaron inmóviles en el pañuelo, y se volvió para mirada.

-¿Hizo qué? -Su sonrisa volvió, la que siempre parecía mofarse de ella

\- ¡Maldición! Debe de estar más desesperado de lo que pensé. Alice se puso tensa. ¿Cómo se atreve a suponer eso de su padre?

-Estáis equivocado, milord. Sucumbió ante mis súplicas de contraer matrimonio con vos. Yo soy la que se lo rogó.

-¿y qué hay de vuestra lealtad hacia vuestra hermana Charlotte? ¿Está tirada llorando en su cama porque le habéis robado a su potencial esposo? Se encontró a sí misma mirándolo con enfado.

–A pesar de vuestra idea exagerada de vuestra propia importancia, Charlotte está enamorada de otra persona. Se dirigió a zancadas hacia ella, y ella resistió la tentación de retroceder. Colocó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y levantó su rostro hasta poder verle los ojos.

-¿Rogasteis por mí?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me habéis mostrado los placeres de ser una mujer. -Alice le devolvió la mirada. Sus palabras audaces no eran una absoluta mentira para proteger la reputación de su padre.

-Por Dios, os haré rogar. Él bajó su boca hasta la suya. Ella gimoteó cuando él introdujo su lengua en el interior de su boca. Abrumada por la textura áspera de su lengua y sus dientes, se aferró a sus hombros para anclarse a sí misma contra la tormenta embravecida de su ataque. La arrastró más cerca hasta que se tocaron desde la boca hasta los pies. Su erección presionaba con firmeza contra su estómago. Ella luchó contra el impulso de envolver sus piernas por encima de sus caderas, empujar contra él e imitar el ritmo latente de su lengua con todo su cuerpo. Apartó su boca de la de ella y la sostuvo a la distancia de un brazo.

-Señorita Brandon, ¿me haréis el honor de contraer matrimonio conmigo? Lo miró fijamente e imaginó pasar el resto de la vida en su cama.

-Sí, lord Masen, lo haré.

 **Bueno acá otro capítulo gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esclavos del sexo**

 **Capitulo 4**

¡Vaya luna de miel perfecta! Alice entró furiosa a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Las excusas corteses de Jasper de tener que trabajar le sonaban forzadas. Contempló su reflejo desconsolado en el espejo con sombras doradas sobre su tocador. Solo le prestaba atención cuando estaba en la cama. ¿Estaba decidido a que mantuvieran sus vidas por separado? No estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran.

Los últimos dos días en la retirada casa solariega de Essex se habían instalado como un patrón que ya no podía ignorar más. Con cortesía rechazaba o ignoraba cada intento que ella hacía por parecer interesada en el trabajo de Jasper u ofrecerle ayuda. Incluso había aplazado con una sonrisa su petición de visitar la alta burguesía local. Sin nadie con quien hablar la mayor parte del día, había cogido la costumbre de deambular por los jardines y mojarse los pies en el lago. Esperaba más de él. Parecía haberle agradado su audacia y curiosidad.

¿Había sido todo una farsa para convencerla de contraer matrimonio con él? ¿Sería ignorada y tratada con condescendencia como la mayoría de las esposas que conocía? Llamó a su nueva criada para que la desvistiera y luego le pusiera el camisón. La descolorida elegancia de su alcoba ya no tenía ningún encanto. Incluso extrañaba las quejas de su madre y las discusiones de sus hermanas.

Un pequeño reloj de porcelana sobre la repisa de la chimenea repicó once veces, sobresaltándola. Lanzó el cepillo y se dirigió hacia la cama con fuertes pisadas. Un dolor de cabeza amenazaba detrás de sus ojos. Si el trabajo de Jasper era tan importante, tal vez ni si quiera se molestaría en arrimarse a ella esa noche. Alice se regañó a sí misma por ser tan infantil. Quizá Jasper tenía razón en llamarla consentida. El matrimonio no era un juego, y ella no era una de esas mujeres que no podían vivir sin un hombre que ordene su mundo.

Su padre a menudo había trabajado largas horas para asegurar los diversos intereses de sus negocios. ¿Por qué debería sorprenderse de que Jasper fuera igual? Además le había ofrecido tanto... Decidida a ser más comprensiva, corrió las colchas, y encontró un paquete sobre la almohada. Quitó el cordel dorado y desenvolvió el crujiente papel marrón para dejar al descubierto un libro con cubierta de seda. No había ningún nombre en la tapa de vivo color escarlata. Intrigada, lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó a leer. La extravagante caligrafía era desconocida.

 _ **Este libro es para nosotros. Comparte tus sueños y fantasías sexuales hasta volverte lo suficientemente osada como para pedirlos en voz alta. Me esforzaré por satisfacer cualquier deseo que tengas.**_

 _ **No temas imaginar.**_

 _ **Jasper**_

Alice pasó los dedos por encima de las letras escritas con elegancia. Era inteligente por parte de Jasper darse cuenta de que su valentía no siempre estaba a la altura de sus necesidades recién descubiertas. Dio la vuelta a la página y descubrió que había escrito más. Con dulzura leyó las palabras en voz alta.

 _Estoy sentado en el escritorio de mi estudio. Es tarde y estoy pensando en ti recostada, sola en la cama. ¿Cree mi hermosa esposa que la he abandonado? Quizá necesita comprender que no soy un aristócrata consentido sino un hombre que elige trabajar para vivir, a pesar del desprecio de sus pares. Cambio de posición en mi silla mientras mi polla se hincha contra mis pantalones, deseo estar en tu interior y llevarte al clímax. Mi libro mayor me hace volver; las columnas de números se hacen borrosas y danzan delante de mis ojos. Un sonido atrae mi atención hacia la puerta. Estas allí, con el cabello suelto alrededor de tu rostro, y una sola vela en tu mano. Antes de que pueda levantarme, caminas hacia mí y te mueves con cuidado en el espacio que hay entre mi silla y el escritorio. Separo mis piernas y tú te metes entres mis muslos. Sin hablar te desatas la bata. Debajo estás desnuda._

Alice dejó de leer, con una mano en el cuello y un dolor de cabeza olvidado. ¿Jasper la invitaba a ir a su estudio y hacerle el amor, o solo era una fantasía agradable para entretenerla? Dejó caer el libro sobre la cama como si le quemara y caminó de un lado a otro por la alfombra. El sentido común y la prudencia le dictaban que debería sentirse ofendida por la propuesta. No debería suponer que se sentiría cómoda al aparecer desnuda y dispuesta en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su cama, en especial después de su reciente descuido para con ella.

Mientras caminaba, su cuerpo se despertaba y una pesadez crecía en sus pechos y entre sus piernas. Se detuvo para mirar fijamente el espejo. Sus ojos se veían salvajes. Con indecisión apretó sus pezones a través de la seda del camisón. A pesar de su batalla mental, su cuerpo se preparaba para el sexo. El libro yacía con la tapa hacia arriba sobre la cama, donde lo había dejado. Alice volvió a leer las palabras provocativas de Jasper y luego cerró el libro y lo escondió debajo de la almohada.

Jasper estaba reclinado en su silla y estiraba los músculos cansados de sus hombros. Una sola vela iluminaba las hileras oscuras de libros que lo rodeaban. El olor a cuero viejo, humo y brandy se impregnaba en las paredes revestidas en roble. De niño, a menudo huía de su niñera y se metía de manera furtiva allí dentro. El mayordomo de su padre le daba terrones de azúcar y le mostraba algunos de los libros de no tas encuadernados en cuero. Su padre rara vez visitaba ese sitio, lo que quizá fuera otra de las razones por las que Jasper se sentía tan cómodo. A pesar de su capacidad para relajarse allí, estaba contento de que debieran regresar a la ciudad en dos días.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los aristócratas, los intereses de sus negocios le exigían una cantidad destacada de su tiempo. Una semana sin dedicarles toda su atención provocó serios problemas que solo él podía resolver. Suspiró lentamente, y entonces apareció Alice. Debido a las emergencias, la había dejado a su libre albedrío los últimos dos días. A pesar de sus intentos por no parecer afectado por el descuido, sabía que ella no estaba contenta. En realidad, se arrepentía.

Preferiría pasar el día en la cama junto a ella que estar sentado detrás de un escritorio. Echó una mirada al reloj. ¿Ya habría descubierto su obsequio? Y, más importante, ¿la habría intrigado su fantasía, o la habría horrorizado? Presionaba los dedos contra su frente. La reciente correspondencia de su secretario también había atraído su atención hacia otra cuestión problemática.

Alguien intentaba chantajear a su socio, Emmett Hale, y Emmett ni se había molestado en mencionárselo. Un pequeño ruido hizo que levantara la mirada. Alice estaba de pie delante de su escritorio, con una expresión desafiante en el rostro. Llevaba puesta una larga bata carmesí y su cabello estaba suelto sobre los hombros. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color que combinaba.

La polla de él se endureció de un tirón doloroso, y amenazaba con escaparse de sus pantalones. Se deslizó entre él y el escritorio para quedar de pie entre sus muslos. La suave seda de su bata rozaba sus puños apretados, miraba fascinado mientras ella se quitaba la faja y dejaba expuesta su desnudez. Jasper miraba su exquisito cuerpo, su piel brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la vela como la más fina porcelana. Lamió sus labios e imaginó succionar su pezón dentro de su boca.

Sin pensar de manera consciente, se inclinó hacia adelante y con la punta de la lengua tocó su ombligo. El olor de su excitación atraía sus sentidos. Reprimió un deseo de lamerla hacia abajo, hasta su sexo y meter la lengua en la profundidad de su canal. Para su asombro, lo excitaba más que cualquiera de las mujeres más expertas que había tenido como amantes. Con un control exquisito -era su esposa, maldición, no cualquier extraña golfa voraz- la llevó hasta su regazo para que se sentara a horcajadas. La besó ligeramente en la boca.

-Necesitaba una distracción. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a visitarme? Ella sonreía, su espléndida boca se curvaba en una invitación inconsciente.

-Estaba aburrida. No estoy acostumbrada a que me dejen sola. Si no necesitas mi ayuda en tus negocios, tal vez pueda aliviarte de otra manera. -Vaciló-. Tu nota me interesó.

Eso era lo que amaba de ella, la manera en la que reaccionaba ante sus preguntas, de manera frontal, con una honestidad perspicaz. No tenía idea de lo reparador que era eso para un cínico hastiado como él. Su inocencia lo hacía sentir limpio, le daba una leve esperanza de que no todos los seres humanos eran corruptos.

-Eres una consentida, milady. Esperas demasiado de mi atención. -Ella arrugó el entrecejo -Ahora te ves como una niñita a punto de dar un pisotón. Levantó la barbilla.

-No soy una niña. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió su pezón tenso.

-Ya me doy cuenta de eso. -Ella se estremeció con delicadeza en sus brazos

-Pero aún estoy tentado de ponerte sobre mi rodilla y azotar tus nalgas. Estaba atento a su reacción ante su mofa a medias. No sabía cómo disfrutaría al darle azotes en las nalgas, ni si ella también lo disfrutaría. El despertar repentino de su conocimiento sexual le resultaba intrigante. Ya había dejado una mancha húmeda en sus pantalones de gamuza. Se mordió el labio.

-No estoy acostumbrada a estar inactiva. Cuando acepté contraer matrimonio contigo, esperaba que mi vida cambiara para mejor, no que se tornara aún más aburrida. Jasper evitó sonreír.

-¿Te aburro? -Ahuecó la palma de la mano en su pubis -¿Esto te aburre? Alice se contoneó contra sus dedos exploradores con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Hay más cosas en la vida que eso.

-¿En nuestra luna de miel? Sin duda eso es todo lo que se supone que hagamos. -Jasper deslizó un dedo dentro de ella -Dentro de dos días nos marchamos hacia la ciudad. Sin duda, en algunas semanas estarás quejándote de estar demasiado ocupada para acostarte conmigo. Ella abrió la boca. Jasper apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Mi fantasía no incluía discutir contigo. Si la recuerdas, era sobre follar contigo. -Rodeó su cintura y la sentó al borde del escritorio con las piernas bien abiertas. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se desabrochó los pantalones, con cuidado y botón a botón, aliviando un poco su polla dolorida. Asió su erección con una mano y se puso de pie. Ella respiró fuerte cuando rozó la punta de su falo contra su sexo cubierto de néctar.

-Voy a entrar en ti con fuerza y rapidez. Lo acogerás todo. Aun si una de las criadas entra y te ve aquí desnuda sobre mi escritorio, no querrás que me detenga, me rogarás que termine. Jasper observaba la expresión aturdida de Alice mientras continuaba haciendo círculos en su clítoris con la punta de su polla. Dudaba que notara si alguien los interrumpiera, tenía la misma intensidad para el sexo que él. Su idea sobre el Libro Rojo parecía haber funcionado. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas hacia otros lugares públicos, otras citas secretas en las que disfrutaría follarla. Con un gruñido, se deslizó en su interior, disfrutaba de la estrechez de su vagina y el aumento de la exquisita presión. Insistió hasta que su falo quedo completamente cercado y luego, con lentitud, lo retiró.

-Mira mi polla, Alice, mira cómo te vuelvo loca.

 _Camino por los jardines. Tú llegas y me encuentras. Para mi placer secreto, me haces el amor al aire libre. Imagino el aire frío en mi piel expuesta, la emoción de estar vestida a medias y el temor de que nos descubran._

Alice retrocedió para ver su acuarela y chocó contra un ancho pecho. Nerviosa, se volvió y se encontró en brazos de Jasper. ¿Ya había leído su primera anotación en el Libro Rojo? ¿Había venido a cumplir su fantasía? Ayer había pasado horas pensando qué escribir. Después de terminar, sintió que a su sueño le faltaba algo. Era probable que un hombre tan experimentado como Jasper se riera de su fantasía de niña. Él le sonrió, su austera chaqueta marrón y su chaleco no concordaban con el brillo lascivo de sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes, milady. -Hizo un gesto hacia el caballete-. ¿Puedo ver esta obra maestra, o debo esperar como el resto de tu adorable público? Alice se encogió de hombros.

-No soy muy buena. Puedes mirar. -Retrocedió un paso y le permitió observar su acuarela de la casa y el lago. La miró con detenimiento varios minutos, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

-Tienes razón. No es muy buena. Alice dejó de sonreír y levantó la barbilla. -¿Crees que mi pintura es inferior? Jasper no logró contener una sonrisa.

-No, pintas muy bien, pero tocas mejor el clavicémbalo. De mala gana, Alice volvió a colocar el pincel sobre el caballete. Le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse a la honestidad de Jasper, después de los halagos de su padre.

-Me temo que tienes razón. He tenido los mejores profesores a mi disposición, pero todos mis esfuerzos parecen mediocres. -Lo miró por encima del hombro -Creo que mis padres esperaban que la pasión por el arte desalentara mi pasión por la música. Apoyó la mano de ella sobre su manga.

-Preferiría que tocaras para mí cualquier día antes que pintaras. En realidad, preferiría que estuvieras desnuda y cubierta con pétalos de rosa mientras tocas, pero quizá esa es una fantasía que podamos discutir en nuestro libro. El ritmo del corazón de Alice se aceleró cuando le son rió. Un suave latido de urgencia repiqueteaba entre sus piernas. Él le dio una palmadita a sus dedos sin guantes.

-¿Tienes tiempo para dar un paseo por los jardines? Hay algunas cuestiones que quisiera discutir contigo. La llevó hacia un sendero que se alejaba de la casa y atravesaron un claro de campanillas salvajes. Un grupo de jardines, apostados a lo largo del camino, adornaban y desherbaban los árboles y los arbustos. Jasper se detuvo para hablar con uno de los hombres mientras Alice admiraba las flores.

-No había estado nunca en este sendero. Es una casa muy hermosa. -En sus expediciones diarias, Alice había descubierto que la casa tenía al menos doscientos años. Sobresalían tres alas de ella, formando una letra E. Un jardín tapiado de hierbas y un laberinto protegían el lado oeste de la casa. El lago y el camino de entrada bordeado de olmos parecían ser de una fecha posterior.

-Pensé que te gustaría visitar el templo romano sobre aquella colina. Alice miró a Jasper con interés.

-Pareces conocer bien este lugar. ¿Venías aquí de niño?

-Viví aquí hasta los once años. La casa pertenecía a mi madre, que era una verdadera princesa rusa. Me lo ha dejado en su testamento.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando tenías once años? ¿Te marchaste para asistir a la escuela? El humor abandonó su rostro.

-No, me fui a un viaje a Rusia con mi padre y terminé recibiendo una educación muy poco ortodoxa como esclavo turco. Alice se sintió sonrojada.

-¿Solo tenías once años? -Apretó su brazo -Lo siento mucho. Su sonrisa más encantadora brilló, una que la apartó y la colocó a cierta distancia. -No puedes considerarte responsable por algo que te sucedió cuando eras un niño.

-No es eso lo que quería. No desperdicies tu lástima en mí, Alice. Casi lo he olvidado. -Saludó con la cabeza al último de los jardineros y continuaron por la leve cuesta -Quizá podríamos cambiar de tema y hablar de nuestra próxima llegada a Londres. Alice asintió con la cabeza, furiosa consigo misma por remover recuerdos tan desagradables. Tenía una expresión de conformidad en el rostro.

-Desde luego, milord, deseo hacerla. ¿También posees una casa en Londres? -Pensé que podríamos alquilar una. -Dudó al llegar a la cima de la colina -Pero si lo prefieres, mi padre, el marqués de Stratham, tiene una casa en Portland Square, con una serie de habitaciones que podríamos utilizar allí.

Alice levantó la mirada. -¿Pero tú no quieres?

Un músculo de la mejilla de Jasper vibró. -Mi padre tiene dificultades para superar la elección poco caballerosa de mi profesión, y mi pasado con algunos altibajos.

-Imagino que también siente algo de culpa por perderte. Jasper rio.

-Nunca lo he notado. Cuando regresé a Inglaterra, se sentía casi avergonzado. Ya había formado otra familia, y además llegué para arruinar todas las esperanzas y los sueños de mi medio hermano de tener un título. Alice se detuvo y fingió admirar la resplandeciente estructura de piedra blanca en la cima de la colina.

-Aun así, debe haber sido una conmoción para él. ¿Tu madre murió antes de que regresaras? Apartó la vista de ella, con las manos apretadas detrás de la espalda.

-Si, en apariencia se le partió el corazón. Me informaron que nunca perdonó a mi padre por dejarme en manos de los turcos. Un mirlo se lanzó en picado por encima de la cabeza de Alice y aterrizó sobre una de las columnas caídas. Cantaba un reto estridente por encima de los débiles sonidos de los jardines de abajo. Ella caminó por la gravilla hasta las piedras, con las faldas en una mano. El mármol se sentía frío debajo de sus dedos. Estaba manchado de musgo y un barniz mugriento por los años. Acarició la fina columna de piedra.

-¿Alguno de tus ancestros viajó a Grecia? Jasper continuó con un paso más tranquilo, con la mirada fija en los dedos de ella. -Creo que mi abuelo materno completó su grandioso viaje allá; debido a todo eso, hizo crear este templo y lo trajo con él. Alice observaba la pequeña construcción circular. Tenía un techo con cúpula y ocho columnas de apoyo que descansaban sobre una pared a la altura de la cintura. Caminó con cuidado a través de las piedras caídas.

-¿Es seguro entrar?

-Por supuesto. Hago revisar la construcción una vez al año. Las piedras que están alrededor, sobre el suelo, solo están allí para impresionar. Parece que mi abuelo sencillamente despejó todo el terreno. El interior estaba frío y sombrío y el piso era de mosaico. Alice se arrodilló para observar las imágenes descoloridas. Trazó el contorno áspero del rostro de una mujer.

-¿Es Afrodita? -Una hermosa mujer desnuda rodeada de un grupo de doncellas menores que brincaban en un campo de flores.

-Según los diarios de mi abuelo creo que sí. -Las botas de Jasper hicieron eco en el espacio reducido cuando quedó de pie a su lado. Ayudó a Alice a levantarse.

-Gracias por mostrarme esto Jasper. Es hermoso. -Alice se volvió con una sonrisa pícara -Hasta podría intentar pintado. La tomó de la mano.

-Ven y observa la vista. Puedes ver los techos de la casa principal desde aquí. La condujo hacia uno de los pilares y se colocó detrás de ella. Deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevó hacia atrás contra él. -Debes preguntarte por qué mi padre no asistió a nuestra boda. Sus dedos trabajaban como expertos en los lazos de ella aflojando su corsé. Alice soltó la respiración. Solo la presión de su brazo debajo de sus pechos mantenía el vestido en su lugar miró hacia abajo de la colina donde algunos de los jardineros continuaban ocupándose del sendero y los arbustos.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que tu padre aún vivía. No lo habías mencionado antes -su voz sonaba entrecortada y fuerte en el pequeño lugar cercado.

-Trato de no pensar en él a menos que deba hacerlo. Dejó claro que aunque heredaré su título, no me dejará ni un centavo de su dinero. -La mordió en el cuello y ella se estremeció -Apenas se alegrará de mi boda. Creo que esperaba que tuviera la consideración de morir soltero para que su nuevo hijo preferido pudiera heredarlo todo. ¡Qué casualidad que Jasper sacara a relucir los problemas con su familia mientras la cortejaba! Quizá pensaba distraerla. Alice fijó la mirada en el hombre más cercano de los que trabajaban abajo.

Jasper recogió la falda de fina muselina de la parte trasera y elevó las capas espumosas hasta su cintura. El aire frío tocó su piel ardiente y fue reemplazado con rapidez por la sensación sensual de sus calzones de gamuza contra su piel. Fue como si la acariciara un terciopelo áspero desde las nalgas hasta los tobillos.

-¿Deseas que pase a visitar a tu padre y a su nueva esposa? Jasper subió por su cuello, besándolo antes de responder.

-Si crees que puedes soportarlo, ya he decidido realizar una cena de festejo en tu honor poco después de nuestra llegada. -Sus dientes rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, sus pezones se endurecieron con una prisa dolorosa -Invitaré a mis amigos y a mis competidores. Como la mayoría de los hombres de negocio exitosos, tengo enemigos, Alice. Me agradaría que los conozcas y saques tus propias conclusiones. Meció sus caderas, presionando su erección contra sus nalgas. Ella clavó las uñas en la piedra.

-¿Ya estás lista para mí? ¿Aún te excita la idea de que te tome así, a plena luz del día? Estrechó sus nalgas con la mano izquierda y pasó un largo dedo por el ano para explorar su vagina. Soltó el aliento.

\- Ay, sí, húmeda y abierta, resbaladiza, con ansias. Un movimiento debajo de ellos atrajo la atención de Alice. Jasper comenzó a hacer círculos en su sexo ya dilatado con la punta de su dedo.

-Milord, creo que uno de los jardineros nos ha visto. Jasper tiró del lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

-¿Sientes vergüenza? En realidad no puede ver lo que te hago. Solo puede adivinar. Alice tragó con fuerza cuando Jasper retiró los dedos y desabrochó los botones de sus calzones. Su duro falo húmedo rozaba la parte inferior de su espalda. Deslizó la polla entre sus piernas y llevó la punta hasta presionarla contra su clítoris. El corazón de ella latía con fuerza contra el corsé, y la necesidad latía entre sus muslos. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos otra vez, el hombre aún la observaba. Guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? -Murmuró Jasper-. Puedo dejarte insatisfecha si lo deseas. Alice se mordió el labio.

-Pero, ¿Ysi nos ve?

-¿Qué sucede? -Jasper extendió los dedos de la mano derecha que sostenían su corsé y rozó los dos pezones-. Observa cómo disfruta de ti, fíjate si se excita, imagina cuánto le agradaría estar en mi lugar. Sin esperar su respuesta, entró en ella de un suave empujón, que la obligó a ponerse de puntillas. Alice asió la parte superior de la pared con más fuerza mientras él la penetraba más profundamente y dejó que la guiara en un ritmo fuerte y rápido. Su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a su manera de hacer el amor, lo sentía muy grande en ese ángulo. Se concentró en el joven de abajo que la miraba fijamente.

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro bronceado al notar su apreciación. Jasper golpeaba dentro de ella, y el jardinero bajó la mano para cubrir su entrepierna. Era claramente visible que su polla crecía debajo de sus calzones embarrados. -¿Ves, Alice? -Susurró Jasper-. Te desea. Lo has excitado. Te desea, pero no puede tenerte porque eres mía. Nunca podrá follarte, jamás. Jasper aceleró el ritmo, sus empujones la presionaban contra la pared. Alice sintió la primera agitación de su orgasmo. Concentró la atención en el hombre que estaba abajo y dejó ver el placer que le brindaba Jasper en su rostro. Tenía razón, ver el deseo del otro hombre la hacía sentir poderosamente femenina.

-Acaba ahora, Alice, y mira cómo acabamos contigo.

-Su cuerpo se apresuró a cumplir la orden de Jasper y su clímax la hizo estremecerse. Él gimió cuando su simiente inundó su canal. Luego su cuerpo cayó contra el de ella. El jardinero de abajo cayó de rodillas, su cabeza rubia se inclinó y sus manos se cerraron en su entrepierna. Cuando Alice tuvo el valor de volver a mirar, se dio cuenta de que los otros jardineros habían desaparecido. ¿Había Jasper arreglado toda la escena para ella? No le sorprendería si lo hubiera hecho. La ayudó a arreglarse el vestido y se apartó, la dejó sintiendo frío. Sonreía mientras volvía a atarse los calzones, reprimió todo rastro de pasión de manera instantánea, su expresión era tan tranquila como si hubieran estado hablando sobre el tiempo.

-Mañana partimos hacia Londres. Sugiero que nos acostemos temprano. Tenemos un largo viaje y toda una vida para recorrer juntos.

Gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review… amo este libro y por eso decidi adaptarlo con una de mis parejas favoritas…


	6. Chapter 6

**Esclavos del sexo**

 **Capitulo 5**

 _Londres._

Alice alisó la parte delantera de su corsé y dejó que su criada la ayudara a ponerse la enagua. Jasper apareció en la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones. Estaba vestido con una levita de lana azul oscuro y un chaleco gris bordado con hilos de plata. Sus prendas de noche ofrecían un contraste interesante con las colgaduras de seda rosa de su alcoba.

-¿Estás nerviosa, mi amor?

-Un poco, milord -dijo Alice mientras despedía a su criada. Se volvió para mirarlo con más detalle-, pero también estoy emocionada. -Luego de su primera temporada desdichada en Londres, había evitado acercarse a la ciudad tanto como le había sido posible. Llegar a la ciudad protegida por la riqueza y el apellido de Jasper era una experiencia completamente diferente.

Jasper se detuvo al borde de la cama y levantó su vestido. Sonrió frente a sus ojos.

-El carmesí es mi color preferido, me recuerda a tus pezones después de succionarlos.

Le acercó el vestido y lo pasó por encima de su cabeza.

La seda corrió por su cuerpo con el suave susurro de una lluvia de pétalos de rosa. Contuvo la respiración mientras Jasper ataba los lazos de su espalda. Sus pechos se elevaron desde un volante fruncido de encaje blanco que sacó a la luz su tono de piel color crema. Alice sonrió ante su reflejo.

Después de tres semanas de ver casas, contratar personal y reunirse con modistas, estaba exhausta. Era un alivio que por fin comenzara una nueva vida en Londres con su enigmático esposo. Cada vez que creía que por fin comenzaba a conocerlo, le mostraba aún otro lado de su personalidad multifacética. Le recordaba el cofre japonés espesamente laqueado de su alcoba, con tantas capas para lograr ese brillo profundo e intenso. Había llevado muchos años cubrir la base de madera que había debajo.

-Tengo algo para ti. Jasper sacó una caja del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la entregó a Alice. Dentro de la caja de terciopelo había un collar con múltiples hileras de rubíes y perlas. Mientras Alice miraba boquiabierta la joya, Jasper le colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello.

-He mandado hacer esto para ti como obsequio de bodas. Hay otras piezas que van con él, pero las compartiremos juntos más tarde esta noche.

Alice acarició el rubí central, que era del tamaño de su pulgar.

-Es hermoso, Jasper. No sé cómo agradecértelo. Le besó el hombro.

-Escribe algo para mí en el Libro Rojo. He extrañado no saber de ti en estas últimas semanas. -Giró hacia la esperaré en la sala de estar.

Tan pronto como Jasper desapareció, Alice corrió hacia la cama y deslizó la mano debajo de la almohada. Sus manos temblaban al pasar las páginas. Sonreía al descubrir el nuevo mensaje de Jasper.

 _Esta noche, deseo adorarte. Prepárate para convertirte en mi diosa de las joyas._

Alice acarició su nuevo collar. « ¿Qué diablos ha querido decir Jasper?» Un temblor anticipado viajó a través de su cuerpo. Su manera de hacer el amor siempre era una sorpresa. Sobrevivir a la inminente llegada de los invitados de repente pareció algo menos aterrador con la promesa del placer posterior. Después de una última mirada a su reflejo. Alice bajó las escaleras.

La elegante casa de ciudad que habían alquilado para la temporada estaba situada en la calle Half Moon. Tenía cinco pisos, desde el sótano hasta el ático, y un personal muy eficiente para supervisar los más pequeños apremios domésticos. Jasper había insinuado que si le gustaba la casa pensaría en comprarla para establecer una residencia permanente.

Uno de los invitados había llegado temprano. Al pie de las escaleras, Alice podía ver a un hombre de cabello rubio que hablaba animadamente con Jasper. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando ella llegó a la sala de mármol blanco y negro. Jasper extendió la mano.

-Alice, él es Emmett Hale, mi socio y mejor amigo. Alice hizo una reverencia mientras el señor Hale se inclinaba al saludarla. Era de una estatura similar a la de Jasper, su piel estaba demasiado bronceada para estar de moda. Lo observaba con cautela. Su padre le había advertido que se mantuviera alejada de ese hombre. También le había pedido que utilizara su influencia sobre Jasper para romper esa relación.

Esperaba que su confusión no se evidenciara en su rostro. ¿Por qué su padre consideraba a Emmett Hale una amenaza para su felicidad futura y la de Jasper? Los ojos de Emmett Hale eran de color azul claro y su rostro tenía rasgos finamente delineados, como los de un ángel etéreo. Al lado del esplendor moreno de Jasper, debió haber carecido de importancia pero él en cambio, le daba un contraste perfecto a su amigo. Vestía una chaqueta beige y pantalones marrones hechos con precisión elegante.

-Lady Masen, es un placer conocerla. -Le echó una mirada a Jasper-. Si mi amigo no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por casarse, os hubiera conocido en la ceremonia. Se suponía que sería el padrino de boda de Jasper.

-El barco de Emmett quedó retrasado en el canal. -Jasper le ofreció una sonrisa perezosa a Emmett-. Me desilusioné tanto como tú cuando me di cuenta de que no llegarías a tiempo.

Alice los observaba a ambos. A pesar de la broma, sentía algo de tensión entre ellos. Se daba cuenta de que Jasper se había casado con ella sin la presencia de ningún familiar ni la de su mejor amigo. ¿Sabía que a su padre le disgustaba Emmett y se aseguró de no incluirlo en el festejo de su boda?

-Por favor, llamadme Emmett. -El propósito de sus pensamientos llevó su mano hasta los labios de él y la besó –Estoy seguro de que a Jasper no le molestará.

Alice Recordó sus modales y sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que a Jasper no le molestará que me llaméis Alice. Por lo que me ha contado, sois parte de su familia.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-En algunas ocasiones ha sido mi única familia.

-Sois el otro muchacho que mi padre rescató de Turquía, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, lo soy, aunque vuestro padre nunca me ha tenido la misma estima que tiene por vuestro reciente esposo. –Emmett sonrió ligeramente -Me temo que lo decepcioné en demasiadas ocasiones, y con toda razón se desentendió de mí. -Hizo una reverencia -Espero que no toméis esto en mi contra, creo que ahora he sentado cabeza.

Jasper arrugó el entrecejo y tocó el brazo de Emmett. -Eso me recuerda algo, ¿Puedes quedarte después de la cena?

Tengo que hablar sobre una cuestión de negocios contigo.

Emmett apretó la boca.

-Se supone que estás en tu luna de miel, Jasper. ¿No puede esperar?

Jasper sonrió y Alice resistió un impulso de estremecerse.

-Desgraciadamente no puede esperar. -Besó los dedos de ella -Estoy seguro de que mi querida esposa comprenderá.

El mayordomo anunció a otra pareja. Jasper hizo una reverencia hacia Emmett y condujo a Alice hasta la sala de estar.

Un hombre mayor y su pareja se acercaron a saludados.

Jasper se volvió hacia Alice.

-Querida, te presento a uno mis más grandes competidores navieros, sir James y su querida esposa Maria?

La risa resonante de sir James retumbó en ella. Era un anciano de rostro redondo y cuerpo rollizo para combinar. Su chaleco amarillo estaba decorado con grandes botones dorados que se asemejaban a soberanos, y las puntas de su pañuelo de cuello estaban tan altas que parecía no tener cuello.

-¡Como era de esperar, Jasper va al grano! -Le hizo una reverencia a Alice -Es un placer conocerla, milady, y felicitaciones por su matrimonio con este bribón. -Pinchó a Jasper con su bastón.

Lady Pettifer, que se veía mucho más joven que su esposo, tomó la mano de Alice y le dio un beso perfumado cerca de la oreja. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de satén color rojizo y tres plumas que combinaban en su cabello recogido. Sus ojos marrones parecían amables.

-Por cierto, todas las damas de Londres querrán saber cómo cautivó al huidizo lord Masen. -Su mirada descansó en el estómago de Alice y luego volvió a su rostro -Es todo un premio.

Alice sonrió y resistió un impulso de poner la mano sobre su vientre. El comentario puntual de lady Pettifer no le resultaba completamente inesperado. No tenía muchas ilusiones en lo que se refería a su belleza y posición social. Lady Pettifer no se ría la primera persona en preguntarse cómo la simple hija de un comerciante había atrapado al hijo de un marqués.

Jasper palmeó su mano.

-Mi esposa es el premio. Me sentí honrado cuando me aceptó. -Alice levantó la mirada hacia él pero en su rostro no había signos de humor.

Lady Pettifer suspiró.

-Veo que es un matrimonio por amor. -Le dio un golpecito a la mejilla de su esposo con el abanico cerrado –Mi querido, solo tienes que esperar que Jasper se dedique por completo a su esposa y se olvide de llevar adelante sus negocios de manera adecuada.

Alice casi ríe ante la expresión optimista de sir James.

Lady Pettifer se acercó un poco más.

-Si puedo ayudarla a surcar los suplicios y las aflicciones de la temporada, por favor, hágamelo saber. No debe ser fácil para usted, con la extraña posición social de Jasper.

Sobresaltada por la calidez de las palabras de lady Pettifer, Alice tomó de manera impulsiva la mano de Jasper.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Estoy un poco preocupada. Es bueno saber que hay personas a las que puedo recurrir para un consejo.

El mayordomo anunció a otra pareja y los Pettifer se apartaron. Jasper apretó con más intensidad su mano al ver quién estaba detrás de ellos.

-Padre.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza unos centímetros hacia el hombre canoso. Alice notó que él y su padre eran de altura y contextura similar.

-Te presento a mi esposa, Alice, lady Masen.

El marqués de Stratham hizo una reverencia hacia Alice.

-Es un placer conocerla. Solo me hubiera gustado que me informaran sobre la boda. -Un músculo le dio un tirón en la mejilla -Nunca esperé enterarme de las nupcias de mi hijo mayor por el periódico matutino.

Alice le echó una mirada a Jasper, quien se veía divertido.

-¿No te llegó la invitación? Juraría que envié una. Quizá tu secretario no te la dio.

El marqués dio un paso hacia adelante, con la boca apretada. La dama mucho más joven que estaba a su lado puso su mano sobre el brazo de él.

-Carslile, quizá tendrías que presentarme a mi nueva nuera.

-Por supuesto, querida. Discúlpame. -Alice se sintió aliviada de ver que el Marqués se tranquilizaba visiblemente –Lady Masen, le presento a mi esposa.

Alice se encontró a sí misma en un abrazo con aroma a lavanda. La Marquesa le obsequió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Puedo llamarte Alice? Por favor, llámame Esme.

Estoy muy contenta de conocerte. Tienes que prometerme que tomarás el té conmigo tan pronto como sea posible. -Miró al Marqués-. Nos encantaría organizar una recepción en honor a vuestra boda en la Casa Stratham.

Jasper volvió a coger la mano de Alice.

-No creo que sea necesario. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Alice se sonrojó mientras Esme luchaba por ocultar la pena en su mirada.

-Pero me gustaría hacerla por ti, Jasper.

-Puede ser, mi querida madrastra, pero mi padre apenas está contento.

El Marqués resopló.

-Te lo dije, querida, Jasper no desea que lo incluyamos en nuestra familia. Incluso se rehúsa a utilizar su propio título.

Jasper rio.

-¿Qué beneficio tendría para mí llamarme vizconde? -Fingía pensar -Aunque quedaría bien en los artículos de papelería de mis negocios e impulsaría a algunos ciudadanos más a adularme.

-No intentes hacer burla de tu derecho de nacimiento. -El Marqués mantenía la voz baja, pero el enfado resonaba en ella -Eres mi hijo mayor. El título es tuyo, lo desees o no.

-¡Qué pena que no puedas cambiado, padre! Edward cumpliría el papel con mucha más dignidad, ¿No es verdad?

El Marqués miró fijo a su hijo y luego, de manera abrupta, se alejó. La Marquesa lo siguió susurrándole algo con urgencia en el oído.

Alice suspiró.

-¿Tenías que ser tan grosero? Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Es la única manera en la que nos comunicamos mi padre y yo. En realidad, gracias a mi madrastra, se comportó de la mejor manera posible esta noche. -La observaba -No te preocupes; no tendrás que verlo con mucha frecuencia.

Alice decidió morderse la lengua. Estaba claro que el trato de Jasper con su padre era mucho más complicado de lo que creía. Cuando visitara a lady Esme, esperaba enterarse de más. Para su alivio, anunciaban a dos parejas más, y la simpática máscara social de Jasper volvía a su lugar mientras hacía las presentaciones.

Ella le echó una mirada a la sala de estar con sentimiento de orgullo. Diez parejas pululaban conversando, riendo y, en apariencia, divirtiéndose. A pesar de sus dudas había cumplido el papel de anfitriona sin avergonzarse a sí misma ni a Jasper. Cuando el mayordomo anunció la cena, estaba más que preparada para colocar su mano en el brazo del Marqués, sonreír con alegría y dejar que la llevara hacia adentro.

Mientras Jasper repartía las tazas de té a los invita dos de la reunión, Alice se volvió y encontró a Emmett Hale sentado a su lado. Su taza tintineó en el platillo. Él se la quitó y la apoyó sobre una pequeña mesa que había a su lado. Sus cejas se elevaban mientras la observaba.

-Bien, ¿qué le ha dicho su padre sobre mí exactamente para que desconfíe tanto de mi compañía?

Alice se mordió el labio. No había nada más que un ligero buen humor en la mirada de Emmett. Sus instintos le decían que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar. Ojalá su padre hubiera sido más específico sobre qué se suponía que había hecho Emmett para ganarse su desaprobación.

Con cautela le devolvió la sonrisa. A diferencia de Jasper, no era buena para disimular. Quizá la honestidad revelaría más que un engaño meloso.

-Mi padre cree que ejerce una especie de influencia malsana sobre Jasper.

La recompensó con una sonrisa muy bella.

-Si con eso su padre quiere decir que Jasper y yo tenemos un lazo profundo e inquebrantable, entonces tiene razón.

Uno no puede compartir siete años horrorosos de su vida con un hombre sin terminar importándole.

Alice lo observaba.

-Sin embargo, aún están juntos más de diez años después. Quizá eso es lo que le parece extraño.

-Bueno, eso es culpa mía. Varios años después de nuestro regreso, me pegué a Jasper como un niño lastimoso. –Su mirada se movió desde ella hasta Jasper, que hablaba con su madrastra mientras continuaba ignorando a su sabe por qué, sin embargo, Jasper me soportó. Ahora intento pagarle siendo el mejor director comercial que pueda.

Jasper se volvió y los vio mirándolo. Levantó la ceja de manera inquisitiva. Emmett le guiñó el ojo y se volvió para reanudar la conversación. Por un latido de su corazón, Alice se molestó por su confianza.

-¿Se opone a que Jasper y yo seamos amigos?

La pregunta en voz baja de Emmett hizo que Alice se sintiera infantil. Por lo mucho que habían sufrido ambos hombres, ¿Era en verdad sorprendente que permanecieran juntos? -Por supuesto que no. -Alice miró adrede los ojos de Emmett-. ¿Se opone a que Jasper contrajera matrimo nio conmigo?

-No, me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien tan especial. -Hizo una pausa como si no estuviera seguro de continuar-. Creo que había llegado a una etapa en su vida en la que el papel de libertino comenzaba a palidecer.

-¿Hablas de mí? Alice levantó la mirada y vio a Jasper aparecer por encima de ellos. Le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Hemos acordado no pelear por ti. ¿Estás contento? La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Emmett también se puso de pie.

-Me hubiera sorprendido si no os hubierais puesto de acuerdo. -Paseó la mirada desde Alice hasta Emmett-. Os parecéis mucho en algunas cosas. Sé que ambos sois grandes partidarios de decirme en qué me he equivocado.

Emmett hizo una reverencia.

-Alguien debe hacerlo, Jasper, de otro modo te sentirías engreído hasta reventar.

-De acuerdo, amigo mío. Bueno, tal vez quieras emplear tus considerables encantos con sir James y lady Pettifr.

Siempre me interesan los planes de mis competidores.

Emmett se alejó. Jasper continuaba asiendo la mano de Alice.

-Gracias por eso.

-¿Por qué, milord?

-Por aceptar a Emmett aun cuando tu padre debió haberte advertido sobre él.

Alice se sintió sonrojada.

-Soy lo suficientemente adulta como para formar opiniones por mí misma sobre las personas.

-A Emmett le llevó algunos años acostumbrarse tras nuestro regreso. -Jasper suspiró -Después de eso, tu padre nunca confió por completo en él, pero puedo asegurarte que Emmett ha cambiado. De otra manera, nunca esperaría que lo toleraras.

La mirada de Alice siguió a Emmett, que se había detenido a hablar con los Pettifer.

-Ha sufrido mucho, ¿no es verdad? Jasper quedó inmóvil.

-¿Puedes darte cuenta de eso?

Alice abrió el abanico y apartó la mirada. El cabello dorado de Emmett captaba la luz de las velas mientras asentía con la cabeza por algo que sir James había dicho.

-Por supuesto. -¿Cómo podría decirle a Jasper que veía el débil eco de ese sufrimiento en su rostro todos los días?

Jasper besó sus dedos.

-Emmett será un amigo leal para ti, te lo prometo. -Una oleada de movimiento cerca de la chimenea atrajo su atención- . Creo que mi padre está por marcharse. Tal vez deberíamos ir a pasar un momento agradable.

Alice dejó que la acompañara al otro lado de la habitación. ¿Qué había visto Jasper en su expresión que había hecho que estuviera tan deseoso de terminar la conversación como ella?

 _ **¿Que les pareció? Yo amo a Emmett siempre!**_


End file.
